


hello, sunshine

by typewriternoises



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, LMAO, M/M, just canon stuff yo??, solangelo, their relationship progression and shizzles kekeke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewriternoises/pseuds/typewriternoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace was the sun, the brilliant endearing force, that pushed its way through the bleak darkness to coat all it touched with a luscious glow; his was the light that seeped through the cracks of Nico's carefully constructed walls, and bleached his heart with gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hello sunshine!

**Author's Note:**

> this scene is set at the end of Blood of Olympus, after Nico reveals his feelings for Percy
> 
> *DISCLAIMER*
> 
> I have no intentions of continuing this fic, thank you to everyone who has read and left positive comments on this piece! i really appreciate it!!

As Nico walks away from the still stammering Percy, he feels weightless, free. Gone are the days of endless self loathing as he tried to pick apart his strange attraction for his friend, gone are the nights of restless sleep as he was haunted by those piercing sea-green eyes. He feels like a huge block had been lifted off him, and even though he is still weighed down with years worth of pain, for once in a long time: He feels at peace.

And everything feels okay.

He glances back and watches as Annabeth places a placating hand on Percy’s shoulder, choking back giggles as Percy stands dazed trying to digest the declaration. Nico smiles. It is the first time he has seen them together and felt anything but a deep seated resentment. Now, all he feels is a simple joy and reassurance that Percy is happy, and definitely in good hands. 

And everything feels okay.

His gaze falls upon Will, still standing outside his cabin, whistling a tune as he waits pleasantly for Nico. His hair shimmers as the sun hits in in just the right way, in just the right moment to make his glossy hair look like the brilliant sheen of Ariadne’s thread. His shoulders are relaxed and his hands are tucked snugly in his skinny jeans, his whole body radiates a sort of confident ease, a cheery brightness. And the darkness that threatens to consume Nico becomes somehow dimmer, it’s hold on Nico’s fragile mind, weaker. 

And everything feels okay.

As Nico ambles towards him, he takes his time, savouring each moment, each memory of Will. The crinkle of his mouth as his smile spreads across his face; the twinkle in his eye as he watches Nico approach; and the merry lilt of his voice as he says -

"Hello, Sunshine!"

* * *

Will squinted as the sun shone directly in his eye, craning his neck to catch a better glimpse of Nico. How ironic for the son of the Sun god to be felled by a simple stream of light. He pursed his lips and settled for waiting patiently for Nico to return. But he couldn't get him out of his mind. 

As a healer, Will could often sense the source of pain from the people around him. He could feel their anguish as they tried to cope with their wounds. That's why he worked so hard to heal, to mend, hoping that with each new piece of snowy gauze he could piece back the fragments, the disrupted soul - and make them whole. That's why he spent so much time keeping himself upbeat and cheerful, hoping that some of his cheer would permeate their sorrow, and give them hope. That's what being a healer was all about.

Ever since Nico had returned back to Camp, Will could sense something different about him. Nico had always been dark and brooding, but if possible, he became even darker and brooding-er. He walked around with an aura that screamed "don't come near me!". People often mistook this for cruelty and coldness, and gave him a wide berth. But Will knew that Nico wasn't like that. He had seen him at the battle for Olympus and he remembered his bravery, his strength, but he also remembered the stories of his pain. He had lost a sister, a mother and been wrenched out of one time period to the next. As he shuffled around camp, head downcast and shoulders slouched, Will sometimes caught glimpses of the pain etched into his face. 

And he wanted to make him whole. 

And so he watched him, drawn to the very darkness that pushed everyone else away. 

When Nico had came back for the battle against the Romans, Will immediately saw the difference in the boy. His shoulders were straighter, his eyes didn't shift down to floor when he talked to you, and his heart beat stronger and more persistently than before. He was a boy with a purpose, with a newfound confidence. Will could still sense the slivers of darkness that stole at his heart, but he could feel that Nico now more successfully banished this darkness, pushing through the pain.

But Will was worried for him. Nico was spent from pushing his limits too far, and frankly Will was surprised he wasn't on the floor dead asleep. The thought of Nico curled in a ball, all snuggled up in his skull pyjamas, chest heaving with his cute little snores was enough to make Will smile. "Snap out of it Solace", he cautioned himself, "this is strictly medical". 

And so he tucked his hands into his pockets and whistled a happy tune, dispelling these thoughts from his head. But he couldn't help but grin again as Nico walked back towards him, and couldn't help as his words tumbled out -

"Hello, Sunshine!"


	2. goodnight, sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "don't call me sunshine, that's even worse than death boy"  
> "well sunshine, looks like you just got yourself a new nickname"

Nico grumbles as he works to keep up with Will's long strides. He just HAD to drag him to the infirmary even though he felt completely fine. Nico yawned. Okay maybe he was just a little tired but that was warranted, he just went through the biggest battle of his life (hopefully) for Gods sake! All he needed was a little rest in his dracula-esque bunk and he would be fine. 

But all the same Will nags at him as he climbs up the steps, "I told you not to over exert yourself didn't I! You look dreadful, the bags under your eyes could hold your groceries for a year! You better get some rest mister, doctor's orders!" 

Nico rolls his eyes but can't help but hide a secret smile. It has been a long time since someone fussed over him like this, not since Bianca. And it was kind of nice to be treated like a kid again, he had been thrust in positions where he had to grow up in a split second, never mind that his chin was only now starting to show the slightest of stubble (barely), or that he was barely 5'7. And if he was being completely honest with himself, he was a little sleepy. 

But most of all, he was glad that Will was here to look after him. He had been dying (no joke here) to talk to him ever since Ocatavian's blow up (okay heres a joke) in the forest and he wanted to make sure that Will understood why he did what he did. This was really important to him for some reason, but he refused to dwell in that confusing region, he had had enough trouble trying to wipe away the sea-green eyes that haunted his dreams. But it had to mean something that he was putting so much effort into making sure he was okay right? 

Nico yawned again. Okay, definitely tired.

Will  looked disapprovingly at him, his blue eyes stern but with a hint of concern as he hurried Nico towards the nearest cot. Nico fell onto the pegasus down pillows, wondering why he went that long walking around and not sleeping. Walking was tiring. 

Will chuckled, "do ya need me to sing you a lullaby sunshine?" 

Nico was too tired to retort and so he cursed Will to drown in the river styx in his mind (but not really), letting out a string of incoherent mumbles before everything went dark. 

That's when the nightmares began.

* * *

 

Will sits by Nico's cot as he sleeps, busying himself with finishing some of the patient paperwork from the past few days. Will had had his hands filled with demigods, Greek and Roman, breezing in and out of the infirmary with the trickiest injuries and most harrowing wounds. BUt Will had said a silent prayer to his father and gotten to work. Perhaps due to their victory Apollo was in a particularly good mood, as it seemed like he had heard him. All the patients that had gone through him had walked out of the place fit and healthy, with almost no complications, BOo yEAH! 

Still grinning at his own kickassery, Will glances over at his slumbering patient, curled up and breathing softly. The frown lines etched deeply into his stern face dissipated, and his features were relaxed and calm, peaceful even. HIs breathing was steady and his small frame heaved with each breath, emitting a soft snoring that Will found adorable for no reason at all. 

Clovis had once told him that everything is exposed through sleep. Or something along those lines, Clovis was half asleep when they were chatting and Will couldn't really catch what he was saying. But he liked to think that that was what he meant. And now, watching Nico snoring softly before him, he really understood it. 

In sleep, Nico didn't seem like the scary son-of-the-king-of-death, he didn't seem like someone who could raise dozens of skeletons out of the ground when he felt like it, he didn't seem like someone who had spent his life fighting, or someone who had challenged the king of the titans to battle. Will saw him in all of his innocence - a tired fourteen year old boy who was forced to grow up too quickly. 

Will gazed at the young boy and decided that this was how he should feel when he was awake, relaxed and happy, enjoying his youth as he should be. Nico had spent way too much time having to make tough decisions and sacrifices, and pushing himself to the breaking point that Will was sure that he had forgotten that he was just a teenager, and that he deserved to experience life as every teenager should. As normal a life as that could be when you were a demigod.

Will really cared about Nico, he realised, and he could try to kid himself by saying that that was his job as a healer to care about his patients in that way, but he knew that it was more than that. But as to what this all meant, Will refused to let himself confront it.  For now, he was just going to enjoy watching Nico sleep, knowing that he was safe and that was all that really mattered at the moment wasn't it? 

* * *

 

Nico used to dream of the sea.

He used to hear the waves crashing over the sand and cling to the shore as the unrelenting tide dragged him into it's depths. He used to feel himself drowning as his lungs burned and screamed for oxygen but his limbs were too heavy to struggle against the crushing water, powerless as he drifted deeper and deeper into the suffocating green abyss. He used to wake up drenched in sweat and feel trapped within his own body, his soul straining against the confining cage of his skin as he was at mercy to the emotions raging in his mind.

He used to feel helpless.

On these bad days, he welcomed the nightmares over that recurring horror, anything that would distract him from the never ending strife in his mind. 

But today was different. Today he would have accepted anything, anything other than this. 

But he didn't have a choice, did he? He never had a choice. 

* * *

Will was startled awake at the sound of Nico thrashing next to him. Nico's matted hair was soaked in sweat, and the same was for his clothes. His face was twisted in anguish and his limbs lashed out in a frenzy, whirling and kicking as if he were fighting some invisible monster. But the monsters that haunted him were not invisible. 

Will immediately leapt to his feet and reached Nico, holding his thin frame to his body, hoping that somehow this would keep the boy together, protect him from whatever he was facing. He clenched his teeth and hugged Nico to himself, holding down his writhing arms and concentrating his utmost on projecting his relaxing aura. He warmed Nico's cold skin against his own, giving him stability through his realm of chaos, giving him strength to conquer his monsters, and he hoped that this would be enough. 

* * *

Nico couldn't remember how he escaped his nightmare.

All he remembered was the numbing pain, the desperation, the fear and most of all the frigid cold that left him frozen, unable to move or think or do anything but be ripped apart by his mind. 

And then it all disappeared.

Nico felt the warmth blossoming on his skin, spreading throughout his body and piercing the cold. He felt the steady beating of his heart and the firmness and secureness enveloping him as the darkness shrivelled to nothing, as the ice withdrew its clutches from his mind and left him feeling, for the first time in a long time, safe. 

And that night, Nico dreamt of sunshine.

 

 


	3. fancy a swim, sunshine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "don't worry will, i'm not going to leave camp anytime soon."  
> "well i can't take that chance, sunshine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall, i grow tiresome of capital letters. i feel they are worthless and things look better without them. so from thus far i am relinquishing them from my writings (im sorry OCD upper case people)
> 
> also i am sorry for such a lack of updates, i suffered from a serious lack of inspiration. i originally had another draft (and another and another) for this chapter but scrapped it because i am impatient and i want them to get their shit together like toDAY. 
> 
> alright read on lovelies! thanks for all the comments!

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK"

ugh

"KNOCK KNOCK RAP RAP KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK RAP KNOCK KNOCK"

nico buried his head into his pillow, forcing his head further and further into the soft refuge. 

"COME ON SUNSHINE" RAP RAP KNOCK RAP "WE GOTTA GO NICO" KNOCK RAP KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

im dreaming, he thought. _im dreaming and there isn't a crazy person outside my door_.

"Rise and shine, sunshine! not looking very fresh and sunny today are we!" 

but there _was_ a crazy person standing over his bed.

"Come on! We have very important CHB things to do today! Up up up! dont make me use my whistle, im warning ya!" 

nico felt something warm and exceedingly unpleasant on his face. inching his eyes open he saw will  leaning against the windowsill peering out serenely, having just drawn open the curtains to bring on the onslaught of sunlight onto nico.

pesky perky child of that infernal sun god.

but nico knew when he was defeated, and no matter how much he valued his sleep he would eventually have to relent for this annoying boy. he begrudgingly sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes; and suddenly will was bouncing back into his face, all perfect blonde hair and bright blue eyes, chattering on about something or the other. the incessant torrent streaming out of his mouth fuzzled nico's already sluggish brain, and he vaguely caught wisps of what he was saying. 

but he knew he was resigned to his fate. he had spotted the determined glint in his eye when he walked into his cabin, and he knew just how far that streak would go. once will got his mind wrapped around a goal, nobody (much less nico) could deter him. so he nodded and allowed himself to be dragged to his feet and out of his cabin, not a clue what was in store for him that morning.

* * *

 

 "surprise sunshine!" 

nico looked out at the lake before them with distaste. will's face was lit up with excitement, eyes sparkling in the sunlight, looking very much like the iridescent glassy water he trilled about.

"i thought we might go for a swim, lovely day out isn't it?" will grinned boyishly, exuding innocence, but nico knew this had something to do with the talk that they had had the previous day. will was trying to make nico stay. 

"that's all fine and dandy will, but i can't swim." nico grumbled, "so if you excuse me i will go back to my cabin and continue my much needed rest, doctor's orders." 

"well that is easily fixed, eh sunshine? race you to the water!" with that, will raced off to the waters edge, ripping off article upon article of clothing as he ran. first his shirt came off, showing the sinewy muscular back that was tanned a delicious shade of golden; and nico looked away. it wouldn't bode well for him to tempt himself. he heard a splash and closed his eyes.

"well come on in sunshine! the water is great! if you don't come in soon i'll come up to get you!" 

nico started walking away slowly, eyes set determinedly on the distance. this was a bad idea.

nico knew he couldn't stay at camp half blood long. it wasn't that he didnt enjoy being surrounded by friends and a familiar environment, it was just in his nature. he was the son of hades, and frankly people just didn't like being around him. people seemed to think that if they spent too much time around him, they might just end up kicking it down below. he was unlucky, death followed him around, nothing good would ever come out of being close to him. these were all repeated so much around him, nico was just about starting to believe that it was true. so he kept his distance and he moved from place to place, sparing everyone from the misery that his company brought. and that was what was going to happen now, he would stay for a while but he knew he always had to leave. he had to. 

so playing games and getting close to this sunny cheerful boy was not going to help anyone, or anything. he set his resolve and moved on, just like he always had to do, and like he always did. 

he was five steps on and going strong, when he felt a pull on his waist and then his world turned upside down. 

* * *

 

will slung nico's small frame onto his shoulders,  and jauntily ran towards the lake. he ignored the slight thudding of nico's fists against his back and the muffled protests coming from him, and in a few short bounds tossed him into the warm depths. 

nico emerged spluttering and frantically trying to keep himself afloat. well, he wasn't lying about the swimming thing then. 

i should go help him, will thought. but there was something rather endearing about nico flailing around in the water. it was rather... cute?  

that was the second time that will had felt that strange tugging in his chest. the mysterious pull that he felt towards nico. it was unexplainable but it felt so natural, so comfortable yet he couldn't put his finger on  _why._ all he knew was that he wanted to take care of him, and if that meant tossing him into a lake to help him get over himself, then well that was just what he was going to do. he would think about the rest later, yup that's right later, but not right now, when he was enjoying himself way too much.

alright that was enough, will shook his head. will strolled into the water, reaching nico in a few broad strides. wrapping his arms around him, he righted him and placed his feet on the bottom of the lake. he couldn't resist letting out a little chuckle as nico spluttered and coughed, stunned at the sudden orientation of his body. but when nico regained his balance and peered upwards at will, he felt his breath leave his body. 

nico looked dazedly up at will, his eyes wide and with still a hint of anxiety. the inky depths so often dark and brooding, now looked warm and inviting in the sun. his eyes shone brightly and expectantly as he heaved in and out against will, his t-shirt damp with the water but still searing on will's chest. the contact made his own breath start quickening, heat spreading through his body. his gaze was captured on the dewy droplets dripping languorously onto nico's cheeks, and will lifted one finger to brush it out of the way, his thumb resting gently on his cheek, tracing its silky path to his jaw. he marvelled at the way nico's slight frame seemed fit snugly into his arms, and his palm rested softly on the curve of his cheek, as if they were cut from the same piece of marble. in the end, will couldn't have helped himself, what would happen next was as inevitable as an arrow streaking out of a bow

his head descended slowly, staring piercingly into nico's velvety warm depths, and his lips fell, as shooting stars fell from the heavens, onto nico's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps. school has started, so i will have even less time to update im sorry!!
> 
> ((also im trying to work on the errors and typos and stuff RLLY SORRY GUYS))

**Author's Note:**

> hello yall this is my first ever thing ever so i would really appreciate some feedback and stuff thanks for reading lovelies!!


End file.
